


I Got You Flowers

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Hospitalization, M/M, Sick Castiel, They are so fucking in love, just putting that out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean often brings Castiel fresh flowers for his hospital room, because flowers eventually wilt. He wants to make sure the room always has a splash of color to keep Castiel's days bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This work has nothing to do with Christmas Time Surprise

"Hey babe," Dean said as he walked through the door. "I got you flowers; they're yellow, like the sun."  
Castiel smiled.  
"Thanks Dean. It's a great way brighten up the room."  
"I thought so."  
Dean walked into the bathroom to fill the vase he brought, then placed it on the table at the end of Castiel's bed. He placed the bouquet in.  
"There."  
"The room looks much better."  
Dean got onto the bed to sit next to Castiel, mindful of his IV and such. He scooted down and laid his head on Castiel's shoulder.  
"The doctor said you're going to be in here for at least a month."  
"I know."  
"I wish you didn't have to be here for so long."  
"I know."  
"I wish you weren't so sick."  
"I know love, I know. Just you wait. I'll get better."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
Dean closed his eyes.  
"I miss having you at home. It's so lonely without you."  
"I miss it too. But you know what? We'll have the rest of our lives to live together."  
"Cause I'm gonna marry you."  
Castiel nuzzled Dean's head.  
"Exactly."

 

"Hey babe," Dean said as he walked through the door. "I got you new flowers; they're green, like my eyes."  
Castiel smiled.  
"Thanks Dean. I'll always think of you when you aren't here."  
"How sweet."  
Castiel took a shaky breath when Dean went into the bathroom to throw out the old flowers and refill the vase. Dean took a breath to try to compose himself. Castiel had a breathing tube in his nose. It had been a month and he wasn't getting any better. He was actually getting worse. Dean put on a smile and walked out of the bathroom. He placed the vase back on the table at the end of Castiel's bed, and placed the bouquet in.  
"There."  
"Now the room looks better again."  
Castiel was laying down today, the bed propped up a little so he was almost sitting up. Dean walked over to the bed and climbed on. He curled up into Castiel's side and placed a kiss on his cheek. Castiel smiled and turned his head so he could kiss Dean on the lips. Dean smiled and tucked his head into Castiel's neck.  
"I can't wait until we're married," Dean said.  
"Neither Can I."  
"You know I love you, right?"  
"Of course Dean."  
"I love you so damn much, Cas. Like, to the moon and back and shit."  
Castiel laughed softly.  
"I love you that much too."  
The pair lapsed into silence.  
"You'll get better," Dean said suddenly.  
Castiel nodded.  
"I'll get better. I promise."  
The rise and fall of Castiel's chest had Dean drifting off to sleep, and Castiel wasn't very far behind. 

 

"Hey babe," Dean said as he walked through the door. "I got you new flowers; they're blue, like you're eyes."  
Dean's smile faded when he took in his fiancé. His skin was pale, a sheen of sweat adorned his face. When Dean stepped closer he noticed his breathing was shallow, and when he looked at the heart monitor he saw his heart was beating weakly.  
"No," Dean choked.  
At the sound of Dean's voice Castiel's eyes cracked open. He smiled weakly.  
"Dean," he said in a weak voice.  
Dean's echoing smile was small.  
"Hey love," he murmured.  
It was the only volume he could speak without his voice wavering. With a shaky hand he reached over and pushed the nurse call button. Castiel followed his hand.  
"Don't do that Dean."  
"You need help Cas."  
"I want to share my last moments with only you."  
Dean shook his head, and tears welled in his eyes.  
"No."  
He couldn't keep his voice steady.  
"The nurses have to come so they can save you."  
Castiel reached out, his arm trembling with the effort, and Dean engulfed his hand in both of his.  
"It's time for me to go hon."  
The tears were streaming down Dean's cheeks. Now Castiel's eyes started to fill.  
"I put up a good fight, but I'm too tired to do it anymore."  
Dean let out a sob.  
"Where are the damn nurses?" Dean cried.  
Castiel's tears brimmed over.  
"Dean…"  
"You can't die. We're supposed to get married. We're supposed to build a life together, raise a kid or two. We're going to be together the rest of our lives."  
"I love you Dean."  
Dean was audibly crying now.  
"I love you Cas."  
Castiel closed his eyes.  
"No," Dean choked.  
Castiel's grip inside Dean's hands went slack.  
"No," Dean shouted.  
Castiel's heart beat stopped.  
Dean fell into Castiel's lap and wailed. He could barely get a no out between his wrenching sobs. The nurse in the doorway wiped at her cheeks before walking in to unhook Castiel from the machines.  
"They're going to have to take him away," she said solemnly.  
Dean clutched at Castiel's torso and his cries raised in volume. The nurse walked around to Dean's side of the bed and tugged on his arm gently.  
"You have to let them."  
Dean climbed onto the bed and wound himself around Castiel's body. He was hyperventilating now.  
"Please Sir," the nurse said.  
Dean didn't budge. He was starting to get dizzy.  
It took five nurses to pry Dean from Castiel. They had to drag him out into the hallway, kicking and screaming amidst his deafening sobs, so they could take Castiel's body away. Dean watched them go, his vision blurred. It was when they disappeared around the corner that he finally stopped fighting, and went completely limp, dragging the nurses down to the floor. They got up, pity in their eyes, before going back to their jobs. And Dean was left alone.  
"You broke your promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry  
> If it makes yolu feel better I cried too  
> 


End file.
